King Grex (Smackdown)
King Grex is the main antagonist and villain of the Goop ''series and is playable in Toshiko Smackdown. He is voiced by Justin Wolfe. Biography '''LEADER OF THE MINION ARMY' An evil Thornosaur bent on world domination, King Grex is...unique. His years of trial-and-error in taking control of the Gooptar Kingdom provide him with the experience he needs to take down almost any opponent. He gets his immense power from his magic scepter, and always seeks to power it up with the mystical Magic Opals. He controls a vast army of Minions, who are always willing and intimidated into putting themselves at risk to help their not-so-benevolent ruler. THE LEGACY OF KING GREX: *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Minion Warfare'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' Gameplay King Grex is an interesting playable character. He is a fairly balanced character who specializes in mid-range projectiles. In terms of attack power and speed, he is fairly powerful and his Red Button moves come out rather fast, aside from his Tail Spin. His Green Button is where his strength lie. His Green Button attacks all give King Grex an edge in combat, such as increasing his stats and size, as well as making him invisible. Red Button (Basic) *Scepter Swipe ®: A melee attack. Grex swipes with his Magic Scepter; it can be comboed into a three-hit combo. *Scepter Shockwave (<---> + R): Grex slams his scepter into the ground, creating a shockwave that travels for a short distance across the ground. Charging this attack increases the damage and range. *Scepter Uppercut (Up + R): Grex performs a quick uppercut with his magic scepter. This is a good launcher move for setting up combos. *Tail Sweep (Down + R): Grex spins around, sweeping his tail across the ground and forcing opponents into a lift reaction, making it a good combo starter. Yellow Button (Strong) *Magic Blast (Y): King Grex fires a single blast of magic that only travels in a straight line. It travels at a moderate pace and causes a random status effect on-hit. *Triple Rocket (<---> + Y): Grex fires three blasts of magic: one straight forward, one at a 35 degree upward angle, and one at a 35 degree downward angle. *Air Lightning (Up + Y): King Grex fires a beam of lightning up at a 45 degree angle. The trail of electricity lingers for 3 seconds after the initial attack, and stuns opponents in mid-air. *Cosmic Shield (Down + Y): This is a fairly interesting attack. Grex summons three blue orbs that orbit around Grex indefinitely. Performing the attack again will fire one of the blue orbs as a projectile. Green (Unique) *Grex Growth (G): Grex grows to a larger size for 6 seconds. This increases his power and defense for the duration of the attack at the cost of his speed. *Invisibility (<---> + G): Grex momentarily becomes invisible. After 2 seconds, Grex creates a small magical explosion that surrounds him, forcing anyone around him into an eject state. *Homing Blasts (Up + G): Grex fires three small magic blasts that automatically home in on nearby opponents. The blasts have a 6-second lifespan and move autonomously of Grex, allowing him to perform other actions. *Grex Shrink (Down + G): King Grex shrinks to a smaller size for 6 seconds. This decreases his power and defense for the duration of the attack, but increases his speed and jump height. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Scepter Smack (Right Stick Side): Grex uses his scepter to smack his opponent into the air. *Pump-Kog Bounce (Right Stick Up): A Pump-Kog appears and bounces the opponent into the air. *Jailbird Smash (Right Stick Down): A Jailbird appears and falls onto the opponent. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Musicmeister---King Grex summons a Musicmeister Altar and begins to dance and perform a magic spell. This will cause several short-range waves of energy to pulse out from him, getting larger each time. *'Level 2': Minion March---King Grex summons an army of Tortos, Jailbirds, and Pyrolops that attack opponents. *'Level 3': Muscle Grex---King Grex becomes an enormous muscle-bound monster known as King Flex, gaining a new moveset. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Scepter Swipe x2 + Scepter Uppercut *Tail Sweep + Scepter Uppercut + Air Lightning Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Intimdation:' Roars loudly to the sky. *'Magic Scepter:' Thrusts his glowing scepter into the air. *'MINIONS!:' Moki appears and Grex smacks him on the head with his scepter. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"I am Grex!" **"Get ready, you little worms!" **"Did somebody say my name? *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Mine, mine, all mine!" **"To steal or not to steal..." **"So much power!" **"Splendid!" **"So many weapons, so little time." **"What have we here?" **"Yes!" **"Wingding technology..." *'Successful KO:' **"The mighty King Grex!" **"Can I get any stronger?" **"Shut up, nerds!" **"Not worth my henchmens' effort." **"You're nothing compared to me!" **"Some hero..." **"It's like beating up a little baby." *'Respawn:' **"You idiot!" **"Let us never speak of this again..." **"Oh, fireballs..." **"I want a do-over!" **"I meant to do that!" **"Oh my...." *'Using Muscle Grex:' **"Feel that power!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Minion Master:' Grex is brought onstage on a bed carried by Moki and Shelldon. *'Magic Staff:' Grex thrusts his scepter into the air. *'Bad Boss:' Shelldon laughs and Grex smacks him on the back of the head. *'I Am Grex!:' Grex laughs maniacally. Winning Screen *'Eternal Master:' Grex relaxes as Shelldon rubs his feet. *'All Mine!:' Grex rubs a Magic Opal with an evil grin. *'Monarch:' Grex straightens his crown as it shines. *'Heads Up:' Grex uses his scepter as a golf club to hit Moki. Losing Screen *If using Eternal Master: Grex jumps up and down on top of Moki and Shelldon. *If using All Mine!:''' Grex's ghost floats out of his body. *If using '''Monarch: Grex throws his scepter on the ground in anger. *If using Heads Up: Magmass falls and eats Grex. Result Screen *'Win: '''Grex does an evil grin and stares at the camera. *'Lose:' Grex crosses his arms in frustration. Theme Music '''The Mighty King Grex' Costumes Mighty King Grex The default appearance of King Grex; his robot body from Goop's World 2. *His default appearance. *Golden body. *Bronze body. *White body. Minion Master Grex's living body from Goop's World. *His default appearance. *Black crown and scepter. *Blue crown and scepter. *Green crown and scepter. Wizard Grex Grex in his wizard robe, an unlockable skin in Goop's World. *His default appearance; a blue robe. *Green robes. *Brown robes. *White robes. Trivia *Two out of Grex's three costumes are from Goop's World. *In the opening cinematic, Grex's crown and scepter glow yellow. Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters